1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque tool for a CPU fan unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool for applying desired degrees of torque to a CPU fan unit, where the tool is adjustable so that it may be used with CPU fan units of various styles and sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Many of the central processing units (CPUs) that are currently used with computers operate at high temperatures and thus generate a great amount of heat during use. In order to reduce the temperatures, CPU fan units are used to provide air flow to the CPU to dissipate the heat and reduce the likelihood of the CPU overheating. The fan unit is often mounted within the computer casing directly adjacent the CPU. The fan units are generally small in size to reduce the consumption of space. Moreover, the fan units are generally manufactured of a lightweight material to reduce the overall weight of the computer. As a result, the fan units are fragile and are easily broken if an assembler applies a relatively small threshold force to the fan unit.
The CPU fan unit is typically mounted within the computer casing by screwing an outer housing of the fan unit onto a mounting structure, such as a small clip or bracket. Like the CPU fan unit, the mounting structure is typically small and lightweight, making it easily susceptible to breaking. Currently, assemblers screw the fan unit onto the mounting structure by hand. The assembler typically grasps the outer housing of the fan unit and tightens it onto the mounting structure until the assembler feels resistance to further tightening. The amount of tightening the assembler applies to the fan unit is thus determined by "feel." As a result, the assembler often applies too much torque to the fan unit or applies uneven torque so that the fan unit twists during tightening. This may undesirably result in over-tightening and breakage of the fan unit or the mounting structure. There is, therefore a need for a tool specially designed to tighten CPU fan units onto a mounting structure in a computer. Such a tool should be adjustable for use with fan units of various sizes and styles. The tool should also be adaptable for use with current torque driving tools, such as a ratchet wrench or torque screw driver. The tool should be capable of applying uniform and predetermined levels of torque to a fan unit in order to reduce the risk of over-tightening and breakage to the fan unit or mounting structure.